Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Beim letzten Spiel hat die Lehrermannschaft um Severus Snape die Schüler geschlagen. Nun gilt es, sich auf eine Revanche vorzubereiten…Wären da nicht noch Erinnerungen aus einer vergangenen Zeit, die es erst einmal gilt zu bewältigen...
1. Training und Erinnerungen

Name der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als nur ein Spiel

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 1

Titel: Training und Erinnerungen

Disclaimer: Fast alle Figuren aus dieser Fiction gehören JKR und ich habe keinerlei Rechte an ihnen. Ich verdiene rein gar nichts mit dieser Story.

Inhalt: Beim letzten Spiel hat die Lehrermannschaft um Severus Snape die Schüler geschlagen. Nun gilt es, sich auf eine Revanche vorzubereiten…

Wären da nicht noch Erinnerungen aus einer vergangenen Zeit, die Severus Snape ziemlich durcheinander bringen, die es erst einmal gilt zu bewältigen und Fehler, längst vergangen, wieder zu beheben, bevor man sich der Revanche stellen kann.

…Fußball ist eben doch mehr als nur ein Spiel…

Anmerkung der Autorin: Diese Geschichte ist komplett anders als der erste Teil von „Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen".

Eigentlich war dies als eine Art Vorgeschichte geplant, doch ich habe mich letztendlich dazu entschlossen, daraus den zweiten Teil zu basteln ;-).

Man könnte diesen Teil als Ergänzung und Hintergrundgeschichte für den ersten bezeichnen, gleichwohl er um einiges ernster ist. Der Humor wird, vor allem in den ersten Kapiteln, wohl etwas in den Hintergrund treten, doch ich hoffe natürlich, dass die Leser von Teil 1 (und vielleicht noch einige neue ;-) ) auch an diesem Werk ihren Freude haben und mir ein Review schreiben werden!?

_ganz lieb schaut_

Ich möchte mit dieser Geschichte den Fußballspielern keinesfalls zu nahe treten und bitte daher, nicht alles, was ich hier schreibe, zu ernst zu nehmen ;-). Evtl. werden einige von euch schnell darauf kommen, welches Fußball-Gemunkel ich in dieser Geschichte benutze, was im ersten Teil vielleicht nur undeutlich durchgedrungen ist zwinker…

In diesem Sinne also viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Teil von „Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen"…

„_Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als ein Spiel"_

_Vorhang auf_

* * *

Ein lautes Donnergrollen erfüllte die Luft und im Gebirge konnte man immer wieder riesige, silberne Blitze sehen, die den grau-schwarzen Abendhimmel durchbrachen. Die hohen Bäume des Verbotenen Waldes knarrten und der Regen rauschte laut.

Wieder einmal ähnelte das Spielfeld mehr einem See als einem Fußballfeld. Wieder einmal stand die Lehrermannschaft dort draußen in ihren schwarzen Trikots und jagte wie von der Tarantel gestochen dem schwarz-weißen Ball hinterher, der kaum noch zu erkennen war. Schlammiges Wasser spritzte hoch und hatte ein genervtes Schnauben der Professoren zur Folge, von deren Körper das Wasser nur so runter zu laufen schien.

„Regen", ertönte die spitze Stimme Minerva McGonagalls, während sie sich schwer atmend bemühte, Alastor Moody den Ball abzunehmen. „Immer regnet es wie aus Eimern, wenn wir hier draußen, völlig von Sinnen, über den Platz pflügen! Ich glaub' das einfach nicht!"

Moody, der nur schwer dem Drang widerstehen konnte seinen hölzernen Krallenfuß gegen seine Kollegin und Mitspielerin einzusetzen, grinste breit. „Du meinst wohl: Immer wenn es regnet sind wir Verrückten hier draußen, jagen diesem Ball hinterher und versuchen, so oft wie möglich zu spielen…"

Minerva McGonagall schnaubte und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als eine feste, dunkle Stimme sie unterbrach: „Hey, ihr Beiden! Seid ihr bald fertig mit eurem Smaltalk? Spielt endlich ab und kommt in die Gänge…!"

Moody und McGonagall sahen sich an, verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen, grinsten sich jedoch beide breit an und spielten den Ball schließlich zu Snape, der seine beiden Spieler mit einem knappen Nicken und einem leichten, fast schon versöhnlichen Lächeln bedachte, eher er an ihnen vorbei lief und den Ball mit einem präzisen Pass an Hooch übergab.

„Seine Arbeit als Kapitän macht er ja klasse, aber manchmal…", meinte Minerva nun grinsend, während sie Snape nachblickte, der gerade dabei war Trelawney aus ihren „höheren Sphären" zu reißen.

Moody lachte leise.

„So ist er eben, unser Severus…"

Die beiden Professoren schauten noch einmal grinsend zu Snape, der seine Kollegin scheinbar mit einem gekonnten Manöver geweckt hatte, diese daraufhin wahrscheinlich vor Schreck Bekanntschaft mit dem schlammigen Boden gemacht hatte und ihn nun mit fragenden Augen vom Boden herauf anschaute, als wäre ihr gerade zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst geworden, wo sie sich befand.

Danach machten auch sie sich wieder an ihre Arbeit, liefen immer noch leise fluchend durch den See aus Schlamm und bemühten sich, so wenig wie möglich es ihrer Kollegin nachzumachen und ein ungewolltes Schlammbad zu nehmen.

oOo

Mehr als zufrieden beobachtete Severus Snape, wie Minerva McGonagall einen fast genauen Pass zu Madame Hooch spielte, diese Alastor Moody mit einem gekonnten Übersteiger umspielte und schließlich im richtigen Moment an Remus Lupin abspielte, dem es gelang ein Tor zu schießen und der schließlich mit lautem Jubel über das Spielfeld rannte, wobei die anderen ihm hinterher liefen und ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter klopften.

Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein wehmütiger Zug über sein sonst so bleiches, nun aber durch die Anstrengung des Trainings leicht gerötetes Gesicht huschte. Diese Freude über ein erreichtes Tor, das Jubeln, die freundschaftlichen Umarmungen… all das erinnerte ihn an eine Zeit, die er glaubte schon längst vergessen zu haben.

Es war, als hätte jemand die Zeit zurückgedreht. Snape hörte das Jubeln der Fans, sah die Menge an Zuschauern, die ihre Fahnen hoch erhoben hatte, ihnen zuriefen, sie anfeuerten… und er sah ihn, wie er mit im Lauf tanzenden, schwarzen Locken auf ihn zugelaufen kam, ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht, ihn stürmisch umarmte und mit seiner klaren, warmen Stimme „Wir haben gewonnen!" flüsterte.

Snape blinzelte und versuchte diese Erinnerungen zu verdrängen, doch immer noch hörte er die Fans, hörte er _ihn_… sah die Anderen aus ihrer Mannschaft, die auf sie zugelaufen kamen, sich lachend um den Hals fielen und schließlich alle zusammen in einer großen Umarmung auf den Boden sanken, wo sie alle überglücklich kreischten, lachten und einige vor Freude weinten.

„SEVERUS!", holte ihn ein lautes Rufen schließlich mit einem Ruck aus seinen Gedanken zurück in die Wirklichkeit und Snape blinzelte ein paar Mal, bevor ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand.

Minerva McGonagall stand breit grinsend und mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Armen vor ihm.

„So in Gedanken, Kapitän?" Sie lächelte ihn mit einem spöttischen Zucken um die Mundwinkel an und Snape hob eine Augenbraue, um sich die Verwirrtheit, in der er sich noch immer befand, zu überspielen.

„Was ist?", fragte er härter als beabsichtigt und nun war es an Minerva, ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu mustern.

„Nichts Besonderes. Wir rufen nur schon die ganze Zeit nach dir und fragen, ob wir Schluss machen können. Das Spielfeld ist schon seit langem aufgeweicht und langsam aber sicher wird es in den durchnässten Trikots ein wenig kühl, um es etwas untertrieben auszudrücken…"

Snape schaute sich kurz um und bemerkte die Blicke der anderen, die ihn ein wenig erstaunt, aber auch belustigt ansahen.

Er seufzte. „In Ordnung, lasst uns für heute aufhören!"

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kabine, lauthals miteinander redend und lachend. Nur Snape wartete, bis alle ein gutes Stück voraus gegangen waren, schaute sich noch einmal das matschige, vom hellen Flutlicht beleuchtete Feld an und wandte sich schließlich seufzend um.

Den schwarz-weißen Ball schweigend vor sich hin kickend betrat er als Letzter die Kabine und hörte die Fragen der Anderen, ob auch alles in Ordnung sei, nur leise, als wären sie alle hinter einer Mauer aus Watte verschwunden.

Immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab in die Vergangenheit. Zu diesem Abend, zu diesem Spiel, zu diesem Abschied…

_Flashback _

Es regnete. Wie immer wenn sie spielten regnete es. Die Asche, auf der sie spielten, war nur noch eine träge, rote Masse, die ihnen das Laufen erschwerte und sich in die Wunden brannte, wenn man wieder einmal durch ein Foul des Gegners Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden schloss.

Die Stimmung war trotz des Wetters phänomenal und spornte die Spieler weiterhin an, alles zu geben. Die Fans brüllten, jubelten, kreischten. Ein Meer aus Fahnen, Schals und Regenschirmen thronte auf den Tribünen und der Stadionsprecher überschlug sich fast mit seinen Kommentaren.

Von außen schien die Stimmung wie jede andere, aber dennoch war deutlich zu spüren, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Eine Art Spannung lag in der Luft, fast schon greifbar, die einem immer mehr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen schien und sich langsam aber sicher um den Hals eines jeden Einzelnen zu schlingen schien. Heute würde etwas geschehen. Etwas Schreckliches, was nicht passieren dürfte. Es lag in der Luft. Der Wind flüsterte davon, wenn er um die hohen Masten des Flutlichtes piff.

Beide Mannschaften waren auf den Sieg fixiert, beide Mannschaften gaben alles und noch mehr.

Viele Spieler hatten schon vom Spielfeld getragen werden müssen, weil sie sich so verletzt hatten und nicht mehr weiter spielen konnten, aber immer noch war das Spiel geprägt von Kraft und dem Willen zu gewinnen.

Dunkelrot gegen Dunkelblau. Erbitterte Gegner seit langer Zeit. Immer, wenn sie gegeneinander antraten, schien das Stadion zum Brechen voll zu sein. Kein Fan konnte sich diese Begegnung entgehen lassen. Dunkelrot gegen Dunkelblau. Zwei erbitterte Gegner, Feinde schon fast.

Immer und immer wieder ertönte der grelle Pfiff des Schiris, wenn ein weiteres Foul vollzogen worden war. Immer lauter wurde der Protest der Mannschaft, gegen die gepfiffen worden war.

Anspannung lag in der Luft.

Das Ende des Spiels kam immer näher.

Nur noch wenige Minuten zu spielen.

Die Fans auf den Tribünen brüllten sich die Seele aus dem Leib, wobei die Anzahl der dunkelrot Gekleideten deutlich unterlag. Dies hier war kein Heimspiel für sie und so waren es die Dunkelblauen, die angefeuert wurden und sie, die man ausbuhte. Das machte ihnen nichts. Im Gegenteil, es schürte nur ihren Willen zu gewinnen. Wie ein deutscher Fußballer es einmal so treffend formuliert hatte:

„_Das ganze Stadion wird gegen uns sein. Was Schöneres gibt es gar nicht!"_

Einer der Linienrichter hob ein Schild, auf dem eine rote, durch das Unwetter bedrohlich leuchtende „3" zu sehen war. Sie hatten noch drei Minuten, um das Spiel zu gewinnen. Es stand unentschieden.

„Chris!", rief der Kapitän der Spieler in Dunkelrot und ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Locken, der gerade einen schwierigen Pass entgegengenommen und somit gerettet hatte, schaute in die Richtung, aus der die dunkle, klare Stimme gekommen war.

Ein Mann mit schulterlangen, pechschwarzem Haar, von dem sich viele Strähnen aus dem Zopf im Laufe des Spiels gelöst hatten, kam auf ihn zugelaufen. Einen entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht und ein freudiges Funkeln in den unendlich schwarzen Augen.

Christian lächelte, als sein Kapitän bei ihm angekommen war, und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die Hitze seines Körpers konnte man deutlich durch den nassen Stoff des Trikots spüren.

„Severus, was ist?"

Die funkelnden Augen blickten kurz in den Himmel, in dem gerade ein lautes Donnergrollen zu hören war und silberne Blitze durch die grau-schwarze Wolkendecke zuckten. Schließlich blickte Severus wieder nach unten und lächelte.

„Wir haben noch knapp drei Minuten zu spielen. Daniel ist gerade von Jones gefoult worden und musste vom Platz getragen werden. Wir spielen somit nur noch mit 9 Leuten und müssen noch ein Tor schießen. Ich brauche dich vorne!"

Christian lächelte und drückte die Schuler seines Kapitäns kurz. Hinter ihnen war deutlich das Buhen der gegnerischen Fans zu hören.

„Sag das doch gleich! Die machen wir fertig!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem warmen Lächeln drehte Christian sich um und lief mit der Gewissheit, dass sein Kapitän ihm folgen würde, nach vorne in die Sturmspitze.

„Julian!", brüllte Severus Snape, als er an einem seiner Spieler vorbei lief, der dem Gegner gerade den Ball abgenommen und diesen einfach wieder mit seiner letzten Kraft nach vorne geschossen hatte. Hauptsache weg vom eigenen Tor, bei diesem Wetter konnte man nichts anderes mehr machen.

Julian, ein Mann mit kurzem, braunem Haar, welches ihm nass und dreckig vom Kopf abstand und ihn aussehen ließ, als hätte ein Blitz ihn getroffen, wandte sich zu seinem Kapitän um.

„Was gibt's?"

„Ich laufe mit Christian nach vorne und sehe zu, dass wir noch ein Tor geschossen bekommen. Wir haben vielleicht noch zwei Minuten zu spielen, wenn wir Glück haben. Halte dich etwas weiter hinten und sieh zu, dass keiner mehr durchkommt!"

Julian lächelte, nickte und machte sich sogleich auf den Weg nach hinten.

In den letzten paar Sekunden war es den in dunkelrot gekleideten Gästen gelungen noch ein Tor zu schießen und damit das Spiel für sich zu entscheiden. Severus Snape, der Kapitän der Sieger, hatte das letzte Tor mit einem spektakulären Fallrückzieher erreicht und noch in der gleichen Sekunde, in der der Ball das Netz berührt hatte, war das Stadion geradezu explodiert.

Die wenigen dunkelrot gekleideten Fans jubelten, doch viel Zeit dazu blieb ihnen nicht. Die dunkelblauen Fans, deutlich in die Mehrheit, waren so erzürnt und wütend über den Sieg des Gegners, dass sie sich kurzerhand auf die Fans der dunkelroten warfen, mit wütendem Brüllen auf das Spielfeld liefen und versuchten, die Spieler der Mannschaft zu erwischen, die sie den Sieg gekostet hatte.

Kurz: Das ganze Stadion schien dem Wahnsinn verfallen und geriet außer Kontrolle.

Die paar Security-Leute, die für Recht und Ordnung sorgen sollten, kamen gegen die gesammelte Masse wütender Fans einfach nicht an und es dauerte nicht lange, da stieg Rauch aus dem Stadion auf und Menschen schrieen in Panik durcheinander. Das Kreischen von Sirenen war zu hören, doch noch immer befanden sich die Menschen in einem Zustand völligen Wahnsinns.

Der Mannschaft um Severus Snape war es gelungen, im letzten Moment in die unterirdischen Kabinen zu fliehen und die Security bemühte sich nach Leibeskräften, die Spieler zu beschützen.

Man hatte sie beschimpft, sich auf sie stürzen wollen und am nächsten Morgen gingen allerlei Meldungen durch die Medien, von denen eine Geschichte noch schlimmer war als die andere. Es schien, als haben die Menschen nur auf einen solchen Zwischenfall gehofft, um die Spieler nacheinander, und besonders ihren Kapitän, fertig zu machen.

Danach hatte die Mannschaft, die so viel zusammen durchgestanden hatte und die mehr waren als einfache Kollegen - ein Team, Freunde - sich aufgelöst und jeder von ihnen war seiner Wege gegangen.

An diesem Tag war es gewesen, dass Severus Snape sich geschworen hatte nie wieder Fußball zu spielen und an diesem Tag war es gewesen, dass Christian mit tränenverschleierten Augen und in seinem dreckig-nassen Trikot am Rande des Stadions im Regen gestanden hatte und auf den schwarzen Punkt in weiter Ferne geblickt hatte, der sein bester Freund und Kapitän war, der dem Fußball für immer den Rücken zugewendet hatte.

Seine geflüsterte Bitte „Komm' zurück!" hatte er natürlich nicht mehr verstehen können und war aus dem Leben von Christian verschwunden.

_Flashback Ende _

Wütend schmiss Severus Snape die Wasserflasche, die er bis grade noch in der Hand gehabt hatte, gegen die Wand der Kabine. Seine Kollegen waren schon alle gegangen. Er hatte sie fort geschickt. Natürlich hatten sie ihm helfen wollen, gefragt, was denn los sei, aber er hatte in diesem Moment kein Mitgefühl brauchen können. Kein Mitgefühl gewollt. Sollten sie ihn doch in Ruhe lassen! Sie alle!

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis der Meister der Zaubertränke sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Warum waren diese Gedanken gerade heute zurückgekehrt? Warum nicht schon, während er noch mit Albus und Madame Hooch trainiert hatte? Oder als sie ihr erstes Spiel gegen die Schüler gewonnen hatten?

Hatte er diese Erinnerungen wirklich über all die Jahre so gut verdrängt, dass er beinahe vergessen hatte, was damals, vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit, passiert war? Dass er sie alle vergessen hatte? Das er Christian vergessen hatte?

Ein eigenartiger Laut, der eine Mischung zwischen Schluchzen und Lachen hätte sein können, stahl sich seine Kehle empor. Christian. Dieser verrückte Kerl mit den schwarzen Locken. Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können?

Mit einem Mal war Severus wütend auf sich selbst. Wieso stellte er sich so an? Er hatte es damals selbst so gewollt! Dieser ganze Fußballquatsch hatte ihm mehr Probleme als alles andere gebracht und immer schon schienen die Leute es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. Er war stark. Für seine Mannschaft. Musste es sein, immerhin war er Kapitän. Er hatte gekämpft bis zum Ende und schließlich aufgegeben, denn er hatte gespürt, dass es ihn von innen heraus zerstört hätte. Er war gegangen und hatte alle im Stich gelassen.

War das richtig gewesen? Heute, viel zu spät, stellte er sich diese Frage, vor der er immer davongelaufen war:

War es richtig gewesen, damals einfach zu gehen?

* * *


	2. Nächtliches Treffen

Name der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als nur ein Spiel

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 2

Titel: Nächtliches Treffen

* * *

„Autsch!"

„Sag mal, kannst du nicht mal ein wenig leiser sein? Nachher hört uns noch jemand…!"

„Entschuldige bitte, aber ich bin gerade gegen irgendein verdammtes Möbelstück gelaufen und das tat _weh_…!"

„Ohhhh, eine Runde Mitleid…"

„Ich komm gleich…"

„RUHE! Meine Güte, man könnte meinen eine Horde von Erstklässern hätte sich mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen, so laut seid ihr!"

Die Dunkelheit des Raumes wurde von einem orange-rötlichen Licht verbannt, welches aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes von Minerva McGonagall kam und sich langsam zu einem kleinen Feuer verband, das lautlos einige Meter über dem Boden schwebte.

„Stimmt nicht…"

„RUHE habe ich gesagt!"

Die herrische Stimme von Minerva McGonagall klang mehr belustigt als streng, doch ihre beiden Kollegen, Alastor Moody und Remus Lupin, blieben still. Im Hintergrund kicherte Sybille Trelawney leise, doch auf einen mahnenden Blick der stellvertretenden Direktorin hin schluckte sie ihr Lachen hinunter und versuchte ernst zu bleiben.

Minerva schüttelte genervt den Kopf, aber ein Lächeln konnte sie nicht ganz aus ihrem Gesicht verbannen. Waren das wirklich ihre Kollegen? Sie saßen hier im Halbdunkeln in irgendeinem leeren Klassenraum, verhielten sich wie eine Horde wild gewordener Erstklässler und zankten sich genau so.

„Also…", versuchte sie die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Kollegen zu bekommen, an deren Gesichtsausdruck sie deutlich erkennen konnte, dass die beiden Herren wieder kurz davor gewesen waren ihre kleine Kabbelei fortzusetzen.

„Der Grund, aus dem wir hier sind…"

„…liegt auf der Hand…", führte Moody, nun mit einem Mal wieder ernst, ihren Satz fort. Auch Remus und Sybille schienen sich so weit wieder gefangen zu haben und schauten mit ernsten Gesichtern den Ex-Auroren an, dessen magisches Auge sich einmal kurz komplett drehte, zweifellos um zu schauen, ob ungebetene Zuhörer in der Nähe waren. Da dies scheinbar nicht der Fall war schnaubte der grauhaarige Mann, blickte einen nach dem anderen durchdringend an und fuhr dann fort:

„Ich denke doch mal, dass jeder von euch Severus' eigenartiges Verhalten am Ende und nach dem Spiel bemerkt hat!?"

Allgemeines Nicken war die Antwort. Niemand sagte etwas und nur das Knarren des alten Fensterrahmens und das stetige Klacken der gegen die Scheibe fallenden Regentropfen war zu hören. Die dunklen Schatten ihrer Körper wirkten wie die verzerrten Umrisse von Ungeheuern, die an den Wänden des Klassenraumes tanzten. Immer wieder huschte das magische Auge Moodys von rechts nach links und suchte nach ungebetenen Zuhörern.

Nun war es Remus Lupin, der mit leiser, ernster Stimme sprach: „Was hatte er bloß? Was war los mit ihm?"

Moody schnaubte. „Wenn wir das wüssten, Remus, wären wir jetzt nicht hier!"

Seine Worte hatten keine Schärfe und das leichte Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel zeigte, dass der sonst so ernste Ex-Auror einfach versuchte die Situation ein wenig zu entschärfen. Lupin lächelte leicht verlegen zurück.

„Ich mache mir halt Sorgen…", murmelte er und Moody nickte verstehend.

„Ich weiß. Die machen wir uns alle…"

„Fest steht", fuhr Minerva fort, während sie aus den Augenwinkeln kritisch ihre Kollegin für Wahrsagen musterte, die scheinbar wieder kurz davor war in „höhere Sphären" zu verschwinden, denn ihr Kopf kippte andauernd nach links auf die Schulter von Madame Hooch, die die kleinere Professorin mit einem Zucken ihrer Schulter immer wieder aufschreckte, „dass er irgendetwas hatte. Auf einmal war er wie abwesend, konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren und schien mit den Gedanken die ganze Zeit woanders zu sein…!"

Ein lautes Krachen ließ die kleine Gruppe erschrocken zusammen fahren und alle wandten ihre Köpfe dem Fenster zu. Das Unwetter draußen wurde einfach nicht besser. Blätter flogen am Fenster vorbei, dicke Regentropfen schlugen gegen das dicke Glas und der ganze Himmel war so dunkel, dass kein einziger Stern zu sehen war.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte Madame Hooch weiter, während sie ihren Blick durch das dunkle Klassenzimmer schweifen ließ. Keiner von ihnen schien sich mitten in der Nacht hier draußen, fern ihrer warmen Betten und bei diesem Wetter, sonderlich wohl zu fühlen und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte die Fluglehrerin sich, warum sie sich nicht in einem ihrer Büros getroffen hatten. Irgendwie hatte diese Möglichkeit nie zur Debatte gestanden…

Die stellvertretende Direktorin warf einen fragenden Blick in die Runde. Sie schien zu überlegen.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau… wir alle kennen Severus… fragen wird uns bei ihm wohl nicht weiter bringen…"

Wieder ein Schnauben Moodys.

„Nein, wahrlich. Reden bringt uns bei Severus nicht weiter… Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass er durch den Fußball ein wenig aufgetaut ist, doch nachdem er sich heute wieder so seltsam verhalten hat…"

Remus Lupin runzelte die Stirn. Das stimmte. Severus war durch den Fußball ganz anders geworden, auch, wenn er es versuchte zu verbergen. Das Spielen machte ihm Spaß und es stand außer Frage, dass er bei ihrem ersten Training nicht das erste Mal einen Fußball geschossen hatte. Er musste es vorher schon einmal gemacht haben…

Langsam begann sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zu bilden und das Runzeln seiner Stirn wurde immer tiefer. Als Severus Minerva und Alastor beim Reden erwischt hatte war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Fast direkt danach hatte der Ex-Auror ihm den Ball zugespielt und er hatte ein Tor gemacht… das Tor… Remus wusste nicht genau wieso, aber ein leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass Severus' Verhalten nur mit diesem Tor zusammen hängen konnte…

Ansonsten war auch nicht viel passiert, oder!?

Davor war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und danach war der Meister der Zaubertränke wie verwandelt. Es musste an dem Tor liegen! Weder davor noch danach war etwas geschehen, was diesen Stimmungswechsel sonst hätte auslösen können.

„…das Tor…", dachte er und wurde im nächsten Moment von seinen Kollegen fragend angesehen.

Remus blinzelte kurz. Hatte er das jetzt etwa laut gedacht? Es schien so, denn die anderen blickten ihn immer noch fragend an und die Augen Moodys bekamen einen stechenden Ausdruck, als wolle er durch ihn hindurch sehen.

„Was hast du gesagt, Remus?", fragte der Ex-Auror und seine beiden Augen waren auf Remus gerichtet. Dieser fühlte sich leicht unwohl unter diesem stechenden Blick und schluckte leicht.

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht, dass Severus' Verhalten so komisch geworden ist, nachdem du den Ball zu mir gespielt hast und ich das Tor geschossen habe. Davor hat er dich und Minerva noch ermahnt, da war alles in Ordnung, und kurz danach ist er so komisch geworden…"

Man merkte den anderen Professoren deutlich an, dass sie versuchten die Situation in Gedanken Revue passieren zu lassen und auch Moody runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Nach einigen Sekunden nickte er langsam und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde weniger stechend. Langsam entspannte sich Remus wieder.

„Er könnte Recht haben…", meinte Moody und warf einen festen Blick in die Runde, „…jetzt, wo er es sagt, fällt es mir auch wieder ein…"

Minutenlang sagte keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort und jeder schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen, als plötzlich Minerva McGonagall mit herrischer Stimme die Stille durchbrach.

„Zum Teufel damit! Wir wissen jetzt zwar, woran es liegen _könnte_, aber wirklich weiter bringt uns das auch nicht! Ich habe keine Lust mehr hier grübelnd in der Kälte zu hocken, immerhin habe ich morgen Unterricht zu halten…"

„…genau wie wir anderen auch…", wurde sie von Moody unterbrochen, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und warf ihrem Kollegen nur einen strengen Blick zu.

„…und ich denke, so kommen wir nicht weiter! Ich bin dafür, dass wir erst einmal abwarten was passiert, vielleicht renkt sich die Sache ja auch von ganz alleine wieder ein!"

Moody und Lupin hoben gleichzeitig fragend eine Augebraue als wollten sie fragen, ob die stellvertretende Direktorin dies wirklich glaubte, doch sie sagten nichts.

Minerva McGonagall erhob sich und klopfte den Staub aus ihrem Umhang. Sie warf einen auffordernden Blick in die Runde und nacheinander taten es ihr ihre Kollegen gleich und erhoben sich ebenfalls einer nach dem anderen.

Noch einmal blickten sich alle an.

„Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück und wer weiß, vielleicht sieht die ganze Sache morgen Abend beim Training schon wieder anders aus!"

Mit diesen Worten und einem kurzen Nicken in die Runde drehte die Verwandlungsprofessorin sich um und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Klassenraum. Die anderen blieben ein wenig unschlüssig stehen. Nur Sybille Trelawney hockte noch auf dem Boden und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Zweifellos befand sie sich wieder überall, nur nicht im Hier und Jetzt, doch keiner der Professoren achtete sonderlich auf sie.

Moody war es, der schließlich Richtung Tür nickte, durch die Minerva McGonagall vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

„Wahrscheinlich hat sie Recht und wir kommen so wirklich nicht weiter. Lasst uns schlafen gehen! Ich für meinen Teil werde Severus genau beobachten, denn ich kenne den Kerl mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Sache sich bis morgen nicht geklärt haben wird, doch einen Versuch ist es wert, denke ich!"

Die Anwesenden nickten und einer nach dem anderen machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück in ihre Räume. Madame Hooch nahm sich der Wahrsageprofessorin an, rüttelte diese wach und machte sich mit einer reichlich verschlafenen Sybille Trelawney auf den Weg nach draußen. Remus Lupin und Alastor Moody waren die Letzten im Raum.

Lupin löschte das magische Feuer mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes und machte sich schließlich mit Moody auf den Weg zu seinen Gemächern. Keiner von ihnen sprach unterwegs ein Wort und als sich ihre Wege trennten, blieb der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kurz stehen.

„Was glaubst du, was er hat, Mad-Eye?"

Moody warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Dunkelheit des Korridors und schien zu überlegen. Schließlich schüttelte er langsam den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kenne Severus gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückt und ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, ob wir nicht vielleicht Albus zur Hilfe holen sollten, da er von uns allen Severus am besten kennt. Ich habe echt keine Ahnung…"

Remus nickte. Ihm erging es ähnlich. Immer und immer wieder spielten sich die letzten Szenen des heutigen Trainings in seinem Kopf ab und er fragte sich, ob er irgendetwas vergessen, irgendetwas übersehen hatte.

Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein außer dieses Tor, doch wieso sollte Severus wegen eines einfachen Tors so aus dem Konzept gekommen sein? Wieso hatte er dann nicht schon zuvor bei ihrem Training oder bei dem Spiel gegen die Schüler so seltsam reagiert?

Fragen über Fragen zu einer viel zu späten Stunden, zu denen er einfach keine Antworten wusste. Er war müde und ausgelaugt vom Spiel und spürte, wie sein Körper immer schwerer zu werden schien. Wenn er nicht bald ins Bett käme würde er morgen aussehen wie von einem Zug gestreift, das wusste er.

Remus nickte dem Auroren noch einmal kurz zu, wünschte diesem eine gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich von ihm. Jeder ging wieder seiner Wege und schon bald waren die Gänge und Klassenräume Hogwarts' wieder wie ausgestorben.

Das Unwetter tobte außerhalb der schützenden Mauern und dicke, schwarze Wolken verdeckten den Himmel.

* * *


	3. Der Entschluss

Name der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als nur ein Spiel

Art der Story: Humor

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 3

Titel: Der Entschluss

* * *

Die einzige Lichtquelle im ganzen Raum war eine fast gänzlich herab gebrannte Kerze, deren weißes Wachs stetig auf das dunkle Holz des kostbaren Schreibtisches tropfte und dort bereits einen beachtlichen Fleck erzeugt hatte. Träge flossen die Tropfen an dem weiß schimmernden Körper der Kerze hinunter, hinterließen eine heiße Spur und waren kalt, sobald sie die Nähe der orange-roten Flamme verlassen hatten. 

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch, hatte den Blick gedankenverloren auf die im sanften Luftzug der Kerker tanzende Flamme gerichtet und hielt in seiner rechten Hand einen kleinen, schwarzen Bilderrahmen, in dem ein altes, jedoch immer noch makelloses Foto steckte.

Es zeigte eine Gruppe von jungen Männern in weinroten Fußballtrikots, die sich zu einem Mannschaftsbild zusammengestellt hatten und verschwörerisch in die Kamera lächelten. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig die Arme auf die Schultern gelegt und an der Nähe, die sie unübersehbar zueinander suchten, konnte man erkennen, dass diese Männer mehr waren als eine einfache Mannschaft. Sie waren Freunde. Vertraute.

Insgesamt waren sie genau 11, ohne Trainer, Co-Trainer und Mannschaftsarzt gezählt, die auf dem Foto nicht zu sehen waren. Die Stürmer oben im Bild, in der Mitte die Mittelfeldspieler und ganz unten die Abwehr zusammen mit dem Torwart, der auf dem schlammigen Rasen lag und einen schwarz-weißen Fußball fest in den Händen hielt.

In der Mitte von ihnen, deutlich an der schwarzen Armbinde zu erkennen, auf der in ebenfalls roten Lettern „Spielführer" zu lesen war, stand der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Stand er selbst. Severus Snape mit knapp dreißig Jahren. Die schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare zu einem festen Zopf zusammengebunden und einen silbernen Pokal in der Hand. Rechts neben ihm stand Christian. Die schwarzen Locken durch den Regen und das vergangene Spiel ganz zerzaust, ein warmes Lächeln um die Lippen und beide Arme um die Hüfte seines Kapitäns geschlungen.

_„Verrückter Kerl…",_ schoss es Snape durch den Kopf und wieder einmal wusste er nicht, ob dieses brennende Gefühl in seinem Inneren Wut oder doch eher Trauer war.

Auf dem Bild regnete es. Wie immer, wenn sie gespielt oder trainiert hatten. Der Regen hatte irgendwie schon dazu gehört und auch heute, wenn der Professor für Zaubertränke mit seinen Kollegen trainierte oder spielte, regnete es. War das ein Zeichen? Vorherbestimmung?

Snape warf einen kurzen Blick auf die schwere Standuhr, deren dunkles Ticken die ganze Zeit wie ein monotones Hintergrundgeräusch durch den Raum hallte. Ein Uhr. Eindeutig Zeit zum Schlafen, doch immer noch kreisten seine Gedanken in einem einzigen Chaos durch seinen Kopf. Schienen einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen zu können.

Mit einem lauten Fluchen schmiss er den Rahmen samt Bild an die gegenüber liegende Wand, an der das Glas klirrend zersprang und schließlich in vielen, einzelnen Scherben auf dem Boden lag. Das Foto mitten drin. Resignierend legte der Meister der Zaubertränke seine Arme auf den Tisch und ließ seinen Kopf sinken.

Wieso konnte nicht einfach alles sein wie vorher? Wieso hatten die Erinnerungen an Christian und den _FC Claret Crystal _nicht einfach irgendwo in den hintersten Schubladen seines Kopfes bleiben können? Wieso mussten sie zurückkehren, konnten ihn nicht mehr los lassen?

Langsam hob Snape wieder den Kopf und suchte mit seinen schwarzen Augen die Scherben auf dem kalten Steinboden, die bis vor wenigen Minuten noch ein Bilderrahmen gewesen waren. Das Foto lag, leicht mitgenommen, mitten drin in diesem kleinen Berg aus funkelnden Kristallstückchen. Die glatte Oberfläche des Bildes, so konnte Snape erkennen, war ebenfalls zerkratzt.

Er schloss kurz die Augen, seufzte leise und erhob sich schließlich langsam aus seinem Stuhl. Es half doch alles nichts! Die Erinnerungen waren da und Snape spürte, dass er sie dieses Mal nicht mehr so einfach verdrängen konnte. Es war, als hätte man ihn an eine Aufgabe erinnert, vor der er zuvor davon gelaufen war. Die darauf wartete, erledigt zu werden. Er war es ihnen schuldig. Er war es ihm schuldig. Er war es sich schuldig.

Er hob das Foto aus dem Haufen Scherben, die durch das flackernde Licht der Kerze rötlich schimmerten, und ließ diese mit einem kurzen Wink seiner rechten Hand verschwinden. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung behob er die kleinen Schäden an dem Foto, zauberte es in einen neuen Rahmen und stellte es mir einem letzten Blick auf sich und Christian zurück auf den Schreibtisch.

Sein Blick ruhte einige Sekunden auf dem Foto, während seine Gedanken sich immer noch wie wild in seinem Kopf drehten. Wo sollte er sie finden? Er wusste nicht, ob sie immer noch dort wohnten, wo sie es vor Jahren getan hatten und ob sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollten. Immerhin war er damals einfach aus ihrem Leben verschwunden. Ohne ein letztes Wort. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Er hatte die anderen, und vor allem Christian, im Stich gelassen. Sich nie mehr nach ihnen erkundigt.

Wieder musste der sonst so gefasste Meister der Zaubertränke seufzen. Es war falsch gewesen, damals einfach zu gehen. Das wusste er jetzt.

_„Klasse!"_, schaltete sich gleich die leise Stimme in seinem Kopf ein. _„Jetzt weißt du es und was bringt es dir? Glaubst du nicht, dass es jetzt zu spät ist?"_

Ein eigenartiges Gefühl zuckte durch den Körper des schwarzhaarigen Zauberers. War es zu spät? Hatte er die Chance verpasst?

Er musste es versuchen! Wahrscheinlich wollten sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, aber er musste es wenigstens versuchen!

Die ganzen Jahre hatte er keinen einzigen Gedanken an die Mannschaft verschwendet, doch nun, ganz plötzlich, ließ dieses Gefühl, dass er etwas gut zu machen hatte, nicht mehr von ihm ab und zwang ihn dazu, zu handeln.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke wusste selbst nicht, was in ihn gefahren war. Normalerweise wäre ihm das alles egal gewesen, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Zu gehen, bevor es wirklich zu spät war.

Mit einem letzten Nicken zu dem Bild, welches nun wieder unversehrt auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, löschte er die kleine Flamme der Kerze, drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg ins Schlafzimmer.

Er kannte nur einen Ort, an dem er wenigstens einen von ihnen finden könnte und den würde er morgen aufsuchen. Morgen, gleich nach dem Unterricht!

Wenige Minuten später lag Severus Snape in seinem Bett, lauschte dem Gewitter außerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts und schlief erst spät in der Nacht ein. Immer wieder bildete sich der gleiche Gedanke in seinem Kopf:

Würde er sie finden und würden sie ihm verzeihen können?

oOo

Der neue Morgen brach herein, wie der letzte Tag verschwunden war: Mit dem dunklen Donnergrollen eines Gewitters und den rauschenden Regentropfen, die monoton gegen die hohen Fenster der Großen Halle schlugen.

Dieser Herbst war wirklich verregnet und es sah nicht danach aus, als würde dieses Wetter sich in absehbarer Zeit stark ändern. Die Eulen, die in die Halle geflogen kamen um die morgendliche Post vorbei zu bringen, waren völlig durchnässt und zerzaust und ihre Besitzer mussten sich erst einmal um die armen Tiere kümmern, bevor sie ihren Rückflug antreten konnten.

Um diese Zeit war die Große Halle voll besetzt und der Unterricht würde bald beginnen. Alle Lehrer waren an diesem Morgen anwesend und wie gewöhnlich saßen sie an dem langen Tisch am Ende der Halle, von wo aus sie einen kompletten Überblick über die Schülerschaft von Hogwarts hatten.

Sie unterhielten sich lachend miteinander und nur Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer von Slytherin, saß, scheinbar völlig in Gedanken versunken, an seinem Platz zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin. Sein Blick schien auf irgendeinen Punkt auf seinem Teller gerichtet zu sein und mit seinem silbernen Messer durchlöcherte er ein Etwas aus Teig, das vor nicht allzu langer Zeit mal ein Brötchen gewesen war, nun aber mehr einem Haufen beigen, zerfetzten Papier ähnelte.

Remus Lupin und Minerva McGonagall beobachteten das seltsame Verhalten ihres düsteren Kollegen schon eine ganze Zeit und warfen sich immer wieder fragende, aber auch besorgte, Blicke zu. Schließlich räusperte sich die stellvertretende Direktorin, die es scheinbar nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte, wie ihr Kollege auch die letzten Fetzten des Brötchens pulverisierte.

„Ähm… Severus?"

Der Meister der Zaubertränke blickte nicht auf und hielt in seiner Tätigkeit auch nicht inne. Lediglich ein gemurmeltes „Hm?" zeugte davon, dass er seine Kollegin gehört hatte. Diese warf Remus Lupin einen fragenden Blick zu, der ihr jedoch aufmunternd zunickte.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Ist… alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so… abwesend…"

Die Bewegungen des Messers hielten für eine Sekunde still, bevor es, scheinbar noch energischer als zuvor, einem der letzten noch halbwegs heilen Stückchen des Brötchens auf den Leib rückte.

Snape sagte nichts.

Minerva warf einen weiteren fragenden Blick zu ihrem Kollegen, dessen Augen sich für einen Moment fragend, aber auch entschlossen, zusammen zogen. Lupin nahm einen schnellen Schluck seines süßen Früchtetees und blickte seinen Kollegen für Zaubertränke abschätzend von der Seite an.

„Minerva hat Recht, Severus. Mit dir stimmt doch etwas nicht! Seit gestern Abend bist du so komisch! Was ist los?"

Nachdem Snape die ganze Zeit über kaum eine Regung von sich gegeben hatte rechnete Lupin mit allem, nur nicht mit der Reaktion, die nun folgte. Sein düsterer Kollegen schmiss mit einem lauten Klirren das Messer auf seinen Teller, drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig in Lupins Richtung und bedachte diesen mit einem brennenden Blick.

Remus schluckte. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade gewaltig schief!

Auch Minerva hob, verwundert über die Reaktion ihres Hauslehrerkollegen, eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts.

„Nichts ist mit mir los, verstanden!", zischte Snape Lupin mit leiser Stimme an und die Lehrer in ihrer Umgebung, einschließlich des Direktors, Albus Dumbledore, verstummten und blickten fragend in ihre Richtung.

Remus Lupin wirkte für einen Augenblick ehrlich überrumpelt, doch schnell bekam sein Gesicht diesen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck zurück, den er immer hatte, wenn er sein Ziel unbedingt erreichen wollte. Nicht weniger bissig antwortete er: „Ach ja? Das sieht man!"

Noch ein letztes Mal bedachte Snape seinen Kollegen mit einem brennenden Blick, stand schließlich ruckartig auf und verließ die Halle mit wehender Robe, die wie eine schwarze Welle um seinen schlanken Körper tanzte.

Seine Kollegen blickten ihm fragend nach. Auch viele der Schüler unterbrachen ihre Unterhaltung und blickten ihrem Professor für Zaubertränke mit großen Augen hinterher. Was war am Lehrertisch geschehen? Viele von ihnen blickten fragend zu ihrem Direktor, doch dieser schaute seinem Lehrer ebenso verwundert nach wie alle anderen Lehrer und widmete sich schließlich, leicht kopfschüttelnd und die Stirn runzelnd, wieder seinem Frühstück.

Er wusste, dass man Severus, wenn er so eine Laune hatte, erst einmal ein wenig in Ruhe lassen musste. Reden hatte jetzt keinen Sinn und würde die Sache nur noch schlimmer machen.

Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin warfen sich noch einen letzten verwunderten, aber auch in ihrer Vermutung bestätigten, Blick zu und widmeten sich schließlich ebenfalls wieder ihrem Frühstück. Sie würden mit ihrem Kollegen reden. Später, wenn dieser sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Diese Reaktion von ihm hatte ihnen nur gezeigt, dass mit Severus Snape wirklich etwas nicht stimmte und dass er Hilfe brauchte. Zwar würde dies keine leichte Aufgabe werden, aber sie kannten ihren Kollegen gut genug um das zu wissen und aufgeben würden sie deswegen sicherlich nicht.

* * *

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön geht an Mamela, die Einzige Reviewerin dieser Fortsetzung...! 

Es ist schon traurig zu lesen, wie viele Hits eine Geschichte hat und bei der Anzahl, die nicht gering ist und worüber ich mich natürlich freue, kein einziges Review auf so relativ langer Zeit bzw. nur eines (und dafür danke ich Mamela noch einmal ganz doll!!!) zu lesen...so viel dazu dann von mir...da fragt man sich doch, ob überhaupt Interesse an der Fortsetzung besteht, aber naja...

Danke noch mal, Mamela, du bist echt super _knuddel_!!!


	4. Ein Stückchen Vergangenheit

Name der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als nur ein Spiel

Art der Story: Drama/General

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 4

Titel: Ein Stückchen Vergangenheit

* * *

Anmerkung der Autorin: Meine liebe Beta hat mich noch einmal darauf hingewiesen, dass Severus in dieser Geschichte sehr, um es mit ihren Worten auszudrücken _ungewöhnlich_ ist und diese Tatasache evtl. (wahrscheinlich, wie ich denke/befürchte) der Grund der doch, im Vergleich zum ersten Teil, geringen Resonanz ist... 

Es ließ sich leider nicht wirklich vermeiden (weil ich ein extremer Sturkopf und Fußballfanatiker bin ;-) )Severus im zweiten Teil noch etwas mehr OOC werden zu lassen, denn die ganzen Ideen, die ich hier verarbeite, schwebten mir schon bei Teil 1 im Kopf herum, ich habe mich aber dezent zurück gehalten _zwinker_.

Ich kann es wahrscheinlich nicht ändern, wenn diese Geschichte hier wirklch so wenigen gefällt, aber ich würde mich doch über jedes einzelne Review, und sei es noch so kurz, sehr freuen!

Vielleicht kann der eine oder andere sich im Laufe der Geschichte ja doch noch mit meiner verrückten Idee anfreunden, wer weiß _es natürlich sehr hoff_!?

In diesem Sinne danke ich allen Reviewern und Lesern und wünsche euch (hoffentlich ;-) ) viel Spaß mit Kapitel 4...!

* * *

Namenserklärungen:

Claret (englisch) : weinrot  
Crystal (englisch) : Kristall

* * *

Leichter Nebel hing über den Straßen Londons. Menschen hasteten durch die Gegend, suchten Schutz vor dem Unwetter und beeilten sich, so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hause zu kommen oder in eines der unzähligen, kleinen Cafés, die in diesem äußeren Teil der britischen Hauptstadt üblich waren. 

Die schwarzen Taxis rasten durch die nassen Straßen, Wasser spritzte nach allen Seiten und ein stetiges Donnergrollen erfüllte den dunkelgrauen Himmel. Obwohl es erst später Nachmittag war hatte man das Gefühl, der Tag neige sich schon bald dem Ende und es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die dunklen, eisernen Straßenlaternen, die von einer längst vergangenen Zeit erzählten, ihr blass-weißes Licht auf die Straßen werfen würden.

Eine dunkle Gestalt, in einen schwarzen, schweren Umhang gehüllt, dessen tiefe Kapuze sie weit über das Gesicht gezogen hatte, bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den Regen und warf nur selten einen flüchtigen Blick in eines der kleinen Cafés, an denen sie schnellen Schrittes vorbei ging. Ab und zu warfen ihr Passanten, die ihren Weg kreuzten, neugierige, aber auch misstrauische Blicke hinterher, wenn der Saum des Umhanges sie berührte.

Die Gestalt kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum, sondern setzte ihren Weg fort. Ihr Schritte führten sie an einem kleinen Park vorbei, die Themse entlang und schließlich blieb sie stehen, den Blick auf die andere Straßenseite gerichtet. Regen prasselte auf den schwarzen, schweren Stoff hinab, der sich immer mehr mit Wasser voll sog und immer schwerer wurde.

Gegenüber, etwas abseits von den Wohnungshäusern und umgeben von einigen Baumreihen, war ein Fußballplatz, der seine besten Tagen scheinbar schon seit längerer Zeit hinter sich hatte.

Die hohen Flutlichtmasten ragten bedrohlich in die Höhe, die knorrigen, kaum noch mit Laub bedeckten Bäume rauschten leise und im Hintergrund war deutlich das Schlagen von Wellen zu hören, wenn sie gegen die kleine Küste stürmten und krachend gegen die dicken, uralten Mauern der Stadt schlugen. Direkt hinter dem Platz war ein Stück der Themse, das wusste die Gestalt noch.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hände und zog die Kapuze vom Kopf. Regen tropfte das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mannes hinunter und schon nach wenigen Sekunden waren seine Haare völlig nass, doch er störte sich nicht daran. Den Blick immer noch auf die gegenüberliegende Straßenseite gerichtete ließ er ihn langsam über den ihm so vertrauten, aber nun so verwahrlosten Platz gleiten.

Was war hier geschehen? Spielte man keinen Fußball mehr? War die Zeit vorbei, als hier die Mannschaften gegeneinander antraten und die Tribünen, nun verlassen und heruntergekommen, voller Zuschauer waren, die laut jubelten und kreischten?

Langsam kam Bewegung in den Körper von Severus Snape und er überquerte die Straße. Ein Taxi, das er gar nicht beachtet hatte, fuhr laut hupend und mit quietschenden Reifen an ihm vorbei, doch viel zu sehr war er gefangen von dem Anblick des verlassenen Stadions, als sich um so etwas Unwichtiges wie ein Taxi, das ihn beinahe überfahren hätte, zu kümmern.

Auf der andere Seite angekommen hielt er erneut inne. Ein silberner Blitz zuckte über den Himmel und ein tiefes Donnergrollen ließ ihn leicht zusammen zucken. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um die eiskalten, silbernen Metallstangen, die das Spielfeld von dem Gehweg abgrenzten und erst die Kälte, die durch seine Finger bis hin zu seinem Herzen zu ziehen schien, war es, die den Schwarzhaarigen aus seiner Trance holte.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, als sei er gerade aus einem Traum aufgeschreckt, und blickte sich um. Die Tribünen waren verlassen, der Rasen ähnelte mehr einer Grube aus Schlamm mit ein wenig grün dazwischen und die Tore hatten auch schon bessere Zeiten erlebt. Die Netze bestanden nur noch aus Fetzen und die Farbe war von den Pfosten schon so weit abgeblättert, dass man kaum noch erkennen konnte, dass diese einmal weiß gewesen waren.

Dieses Stadion wurde nicht mehr benutzt.

Seit Jahren schon nicht mehr.

Mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl von Schwere im Körper löste Snape seine Hände von der kalten Stange, schlüpfte mit einer fließenden Bewegung unter der Stange durch und spürte das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder den so vertrauten Rasen unter den Füßen.

Ein lautes Quietschen ließ ihn den Blick nach rechts wenden. Über dem hohen Torbogen, der einmal der beeindruckende Eingang des Stadions gewesen war, tanzte das schwere, eiserne Schild im Wind hin und her, denn es war nur noch an einer Seite befestigt. Mit der Zeit hatte die Witterung die Schrift verblassen lassen und nur noch mit Mühe waren die Worte, die einmal in weinroten Lettern auf dem Schild gestanden hatten, zu lesen:

„_FC Claret Crystal"_

Ohne es verhindern zu können rann eine einzelne Träne die bleiche Wange des Zaubertränkemeisters von Hogwarts hinab und er wandte schnell den Blick ab. Er wollte das alles nicht mehr sehen! Niemals hatte er erwartet, dass er dieses Stadion, in dem er so viel erlebt hatte, das ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit war, nun so verlassen und heruntergekommen vorfinden würde.

Wann war es geschehen? Wann hatte man aufgehört hier zu spielen? War es an diesem Abend vor Jahren das letzte Spiel gewesen, das diese Flutlichter erleuchtet hatten? War es das letzte Mal gewesen, dass die Menschen jubelnd auf den Tribünen gesessen und ihre Mannschaft angefeuert hatten? War damals alles zu Grunde gegangen?

Ohne es selbst zu realisieren ging der Schwarzhaarige einmal über den gesamten Platz. Sein Blick glitt dabei über jedes einzelne Detail des Stadions, das er so gut in Erinnerung hatte, als wäre er gestern zum letzten Mal hier gewesen. Der schlammig-nasse Rasen unter seinen Stiefeln gab bei jedem Schritt eigenartige Geräusche von sich und schien ihn doch irgendwie willkommen zu heißen.

Sein Blick blieb an dem großen Tor ihm gegenüber hängen. Unten, kaum zu sehen, neben dem rechten Pfosten, lag ein Fußball. Das schwarz-weiße Leder war rissig und schien an vielen Stellen schon fast abzugehen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken näherte sich Snape dem Fußball und blickte sich kurz um. Hier war niemand. Er war alleine. Auf der nun weiter entfernten Straße fuhren noch immer die Autos und Busse durch die hohen Wasserpfützen, Passanten eilten über die Gehwege und dennoch schien keiner Notiz von ihm zu nehmen.

Da er ohnehin schon völlig durchnässt war würde es nichts mehr ausmachen, wenn er jetzt den Umhang auszog.

Nur einen Schuss. Mehr wollte er nicht.

Mit langsamen Bewegungen, weil sein Verstand immer noch protestierte und ihn fragte, ob er denn noch ganz dicht sei, zog er schließlich den schweren Umhang aus, hängte ihn an die Spitze des rostigen Pfostens und spürte direkt den Regen und die Kälte, die durch sein Hemd zogen.

Ohne groß noch einmal darüber nachzudenken nahm Snape den Ball, entfernte sich etwas vom Tor und stellte sich auf den Elfmeter-Punkt.

War er denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Es regnete wie aus Eimern, er stand hier draußen, mitten im Matsch auf einem verwahrlosten Spielfeld und wollte einen zerfetzten Ball ins Tor schießen. Einfach so. Als hätte er nichts Besseres zu tun.

Wieso nur war er auf einmal so verdammt sentimental? Es war ein Stadion, nicht mehr. Ein Bauwerk, das seine besten Tage hinter sich hatte und nun nicht mehr war als ein bisschen matschiger Rasen umgeben von Tribünen…

Innerlich schüttelte Snape über sich selbst den Kopf, aber dennoch gelang es ihm nicht, einfach wieder zu gehen. Seinen Umhang zu nehmen und einfach wieder nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren.

Stattdessen blieb er hier, schaute das Tor mit konzentriertem Blick an und machte sich bereit.

Als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hörte er plötzlich wieder das Jubeln der Fans, die Rufe seiner Mannschaft und die Kommentare des Stadionsprechers. Er war wieder dort. Jahre zuvor.

Alles hing von ihm ab.

Sieg oder Niederlage.

Gewinn oder Verlust.

Jubel oder Enttäuschung.

Wie berauscht fühlt er sich und nahm Anlauf. Er musste treffen. Von diesem Schuss hing alles ab. Er musste diesen Elfmeter verwandeln, durfte nicht versagen.

Der grelle Pfiff des Schiedsrichters ertönte und er schoss… schoss, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben…

oOo

Severus Snape hatte seine Umwelt völlig vergessen. Für ihn existierten nur noch das Tor und der Ball. Immer wieder spielte er den Ball ein wenig umher, umspielte imaginäre Gegner und schoss schließlich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, ins Tor.

Kaum einer seiner Schüsse verfehlte sein Ziel.

Im Gegenteil.

Je länger er spielte, desto präziser schienen sie zu werden. Er legte die ganze Wut, die ganze Verzweiflung, die ganze Trauer, die er mit einem Mal spürte wie eine heiße Flamme, die sich von innen heraus durch seinen Körper brannte, in seine Schüsse und dementsprechend hart waren diese auch. Das Netz schien unter der Wucht seiner Schüsse zu ächzen, das dunkle Donnergrollen und der rauschende Regen linderte seine Wut nicht.

Er war blind für seine Umwelt und völlig versunken in dieses Gefühl von brennender Wut, so dass er nicht bemerkte, wie eine weitere Gestalt langsam, fast zögernd, auf ihn zukam.

Sie nahm, wie er zuvor, den direkten Weg über das Spielfeld und näherte sich immer mehr dem düsteren Mann, der da mit so viel Wut ein Tor nach dem anderen schoss.

Bei der zweiten Gestalt handelte es sich ebenfalls um einen Mann, der nicht mehr trug als ein dunkelblaues Hemd und eine schwarze Hose. Der Regen lief sein Gesicht hinab und mit vor Unglauben geweiteten Augen starrte er Severus Snape an.

Einige Meter hinter diesem blieb er stehen und wagte es kaum zu atmen. War er es wirklich? Konnte es sein, dass er zurückgekehrt war? Oder spielte ihm seine Phantasie nur einen bösen Streich und wollte ihn ein weiteres Mal zum Narren halten? So oft hatte er schon geglaubt ihn hier zu sehen, doch immer, wenn er diesem Bild zu nahe kam, löste es sich auf und stellte sich als einen makaberen Scherz seiner Phantasie heraus. Mit jedem Mal war er innerlich ein bisschen mehr gestorben und er wusste, dass es falsch gewesen war, wieder einmal einer Einbildung zu folgen.

Aber er hatte nicht anders gekonnt. Diese Art, wie der schwarzhaarige Mann sich bewegte, schoss, lief… Das alles hatte sich so stark in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt, dass er es unmöglich verwechseln konnte. Er musste es sein! _Musste_ einfach!

Der Schwarzhaarige hatten seinen stillen Beobachter immer noch nicht bemerkte. Ein besonders lauter Blitz schien irgendwo in der Nähe eingeschlagen zu haben und erst jetzt hielt Snape inne. Er atmete schwer, war durchnässt bis auf die Knochen und ziemlich dreckig, doch das kümmerte ihn wenig.

War er nun kurz davor, wahnsinnig zu werden?

Mit einem Laut, der sich anhörte wie eine Mischung aus einem Schluchzen und einem hohlen Lachen, schoss er den weiß-schwarzen Ball ein letztes Mal in das zerfetzte Netz des Tores und erschrak.

Hinter ihm stand jemand. War er wirklich so in Rage gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie jemand sich ihm genähert hatte?

Mit einem leichten Schlucken hielt er inne. Wer war das? Und was wollte er von ihm? Sollte Snape sich einfach umdrehen, einen seiner berüchtigten Schülerblicke aufsetzen und diesen Jemand, der es gewagt hatte sich ihm ungemerkt zu nähern, ordentlich zusammen falten?

Snape hatte es aufgegeben sich zu fragen, ob er mittlerweile verrückt geworden war, denn irgendwie ließ sein Verhalten keine andere Schlussfolgerung zu. Er drehte sich nicht um und jagte diesen Eindringling zum Teufel. Stattdessen blieb er regungslos stehen, starrte das Tor vor sich an und wartete darauf, dass der Andere etwas unternahm.

Es vergingen einige Minuten und Severus Snape wollte sich schon wortlos umdrehen und verschwinden, als er hinter sich eine leise, ihm allzu vertraute, Stimme flüstern hörte:

„Severus?"

* * *

Ein liebes Dankeschön an Elize7 und Ellys für die Reviews! Schön, wenn immerhin einige wenige ihre Meinung schreiben und an eurer konstruktiven Kritik merke ich, dass ich wirklich an der Geschichte interessiert seid...danke!!! 

Selbstverständlich werde ich mich um eine Antwort auf eure Fragen, besonders bei dir, Elize7, bemühen... ;-)

_Severus Snape ist ein Zauberer, alles wie gewohnt von JKR, hat Hogwarts sieben Jahre lang besucht und danach in London studiert. Während seines Studiums hat er die Leute aus der Mannschaft kennen gelernt und gemeinsam haben sie den Fußballverein „Claret Crystal" gegründet._

_Während ihres Studiums haben sie zusammen gespielt, waren ein super Team und Severus ihr unbestrittener Kapitän. Sie waren mehr als nur normale Fußballspieler, die durch Zufall (ganz, wie man es nimmt ;-) ) gemeinsam in einer Mannschaft spielten…sie waren Freunde, eine Truppe die immer zusammenhielt…ein Team…_

_Wie die Medien es nun einmal gerne machen, wurde die Mannschaft des Öfteren, und vor allem ihr Kapitän, ziemlich hart angegriffen und in dieser einen Nacht, als sie gegen eine Mannschaft gewannen, deren Fans, nun ja, sagen wir etwas „intolerant" und „gewalttätig" waren, ist die ganze Situation eskaliert…_

_Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Severus sein Studium bereits abgeschlossen und war in seinen ersten Lehrjahren an Hogwarts, aber die Mannschaft bestand bis dahin noch immer und spielte auch weiterhin…_

_Wie ihr vielleicht merkt, habe ich Severus etwas jünger gemacht, als er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach bei JKR ist und seinen kompletten „Deahteater – Hintergrund" raus gelassen, aber das sind eben die Freiheiten einer FF ;-)…._

_Wenn man einmal davon ausgeht, dass er Hogwarts mit 17-18 verlassen hat, mit 19-20 einen Studienplatz bekommen hat und kurz danach die Leute aus der Mannschaft kennen lernte, so ist er in der momentanen Gegenwart der Geschichte ungefähr Ende 30 +/ - ein paar Jahre…_

_Natürlich passt das dann mit den Jahrgängen von Harry und Co. nicht mehr so ganz zusammen, aber dieses Risiko bin ich eingegangen..._

Reicht das so ungefähr als Erklärung ;-)?

_Ellys_: Natürlich hast du Recht, keine Frage. Aber irgendwie ist es schon traurig…ich weiß, dass die Geschichte extrem OOC ist, doch anders war es schwer, den Hintergrund, wie ich ihn gerne hätte, zu schaffen…dabei versuche ich, Severus so viel wie möglich von seinem alten Charakter zu lassen, doch so ganz haut das eben nicht immer hin…

Hoffe, die Geschichte ist trotzdem interessant zu lesen…!?


	5. Julian

Name der Story: Abseits, Foul und andere Katastrophen 2 – Mehr als nur ein Spiel

Art der Story: Drama/General

Autor: Josephine

Kapitel: 5

Titel: Julian

* * *

Severus Snape hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste schien alles viel langsamer zu sein als noch zuvor. Der Regen schien nur noch träge zu fallen, das monotone Geräusch der Autos war dumpf geworden und die gesamte Zeit schien still zu stehen. 

Diese Stimme…

_„Nein, das kann nicht sein!"_,war der einzige Gedanke, zu dem der Meister der Zaubertränke momentan im Stande war. Er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut. Hatte sie so oft gehört.

„Severus?"

Mit diesem einen Wort, so voller Angst, aber auch voller Hoffnung ausgesprochen, schien die Zeit wieder in ihre normalen Bahnen zurück zu kehren und alle Erinnerungen, die Snape mit dieser Stimme in Verbindung brachte, stürzten in einer einzigen Welle auf ihn ein. Seine Knie drohten unter ihm nachzugeben und er spürte, wie ein Zittern durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.

Langsam, ohne sich überhaupt sicher zu sein, dass er das Richtige tat, drehte Snape sich um…

…und bereute es im nächsten Augenblick.

Er hatte sich kaum verändert.

Das kurze, braune Haar stand ihm wie immer strubbelig vom Kopf ab und gab ihm etwas Jugendliches, Rebellisches. Das Gesicht war wie eh und je so fein, dass es ein wenig weiblich wirkte und die smaragdgrünen Augen blickten ihn so fragend, so voller Hoffnung an, als wäre er selbst eine Erscheinung aus einer längst vergangenen Zeit.

Im Grunde war er es ja auch.

„Julian", flüsterte Snape mit leiser, leicht rauer Stimme. Seinen Blick immer noch fest auf seinen Gegenüber gerichtet war er zu nicht mehr im Stande und in seinem Kopf zogen die Erinnerungen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei.

Julian, wie er mit Leib und Seele den linken Verteidiger spielte.

Julian, wie er lachte, wenn er sich mit dem Gegner erbittert um einen Ball stritt.

Julian, wie er sie alle nach einer Niederlage immer wieder aufbaute und ein Lächeln auf ihre Gesichter zauberte.

Julian, wie er das letzte Foto von ihnen geschossen hatte…

Er hatte bis jetzt versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, doch nun, wo er so unverändert vor ihm stand, den Arm verzweifelt in seine Richtung ausstreckte und zögerlich, mit einem sanften „Severus!" auf den Lippen, einen ängstlichen Schritt in seine Richtung machte, da nahm diese Welle aus Erinnerungen den schwarzhaarigen Zauberer einfach mit sich und seine Knie gaben nach.

Mit einem letzten, leisen „Julian!" sackte er langsam auf den schlammigen Boden und ehe er überhaupt wusste, was geschah, war Julian auf ihn zugestürzt, hatte ihn aufgefangen und zusammen waren sie schließlich auf dem Boden gelandet.

Julian hatte Snape in eine feste Umarmung gezogen und hielt sich an ihm fest wie ein Ertrinkender an einem rettenden Stück Holz. Er hatte sein Gesicht auf Snapes' Schulter gelegt und ein leises Schluchzen war zu hören. Immer wieder flüsterte er: „Severus, du bist es wirklich!" und drückte den Schwarzhaarigen dabei nur noch näher an sich.

Snape, der im ersten Moment nicht wusste was hier geschah, hatte sich langsam wieder gesammelt und schloss nun seinerseits ebenfalls die Arme um den zitternden Körper vor sich.

Er spürte die Wärme, die von Julian ausging, aber auch seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer, die mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus zu brechen schien. Sanft fuhr er dem Braunhaarigen über den Rücken.

Wieso er das alles tat und warum innerhalb von Stunden sein ganzes Leben so auf den Kopf gestellt worden war, wusste er nicht.

Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er sie alle vergessen und jetzt, nach so langer Zeit, kamen die Erinnerungen, und mit ihnen der Schmerz zurück.

Er hatte versucht dagegen anzukämpfen, seine Maske zu wahren und sie erneut in den letzten Winkel seines Geistes zu verdrängen, doch diesen Kampf hatte er verloren. Von dem Augenblick an, als die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er verloren.

„Shhhht, Julian. Beruhig dich, ich bin ja da!"

War das wirklich wahr? Kniete er hier wirklich mit Julian auf dem Boden, unterdrückte mit aller Macht die Gefühle, die sich brennend einen Weg nach oben suchten und strich seinem alten Freund und Mannschaftskollegen beruhigend über den Rücken?

Das immer leiser werdende Schluchzen an seinem Hals bestätigte ihm, dass es kein Traum, keine Illusion war und dass das alles hier wirklich passierte. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich um die Mundwinkel des Schwarzhaarigen, ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte.

Noch ein letztes Mal strich er dem Kleineren über den Rücken, packte diesen schließlich sanft an den Schultern und schob ihn wenige Zentimeter von sich weg, sodass sie sich ins Gesicht blicken konnten.

Julians' Augen waren rötlich vom Weinen und eine glitzernde Spur von Tränen, die sich mit dem Regen verbanden, war auf beiden Wangen zu sehen. Severus lächelte sanft, als er diese mit seinen Daumen wegwischte.

„Weine nicht, Julian. Nicht wegen mir. Ich habe deine Trauer nicht verdient!", flüsterte er leise und merkte selbst, wie brüchig seine Stimme klang. Das Ganze nahm ihn doch mehr mit, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte und auch in diesem Moment konnte.

Julian versuchte ein Lächeln, was aufgrund seines von Trauer, aber auch von Hoffnung gezeichnetem Gesicht ein wenig schief ging und Severus konnte nicht anders, als über diesen Versuch zu lachen.

Ja, das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit lachte er wieder und dieses dunkle Lachen war es, was Julian schließlich ein wirkliches Lächeln auf das Gesicht zauberte. Sie hockten hier inmitten eines schlammigen Fußballfeldes, über ihnen donnerte das Gewitter und es regnete immer noch wie aus Eimern, aber beide lächelten und umarmten sich ein weiteres Mal.

„Du bist es wirklich", sprach Julian und seine Stimme bekam langsam wieder diesen jugendlichen Unterton, den Severus so gut in Erinnerung hatte. Wie ein kleiner Junge, dem ein besonders guter Streich gelungen war und der nun stolz seinen Freunden erzählte, was er angestellt hatte.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus, „ich bin es wirklich."

Noch einige Minuten verharrten sie in ihrer Umarmung und erst, als ihre Kleider so nass waren, dass eine beklemmende Kälte von ihren Körpern Besitz ergriff, erhoben sich beide und schauten sich an.

Julian grinste immer noch und Snape hob belustigt eine Augenbraue.

Der Braunhaarige war es, der schließlich nach der bleichen Hand des Zaubertränkemeisters griff, ihn mit den Worten „Du bist ja ganz nass!" hinter sich her zog und gemeinsam verließen sie das Stadion.

Der Severus konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen. Den Versuch, eine Erklärung für alles zu finden hatte er aufgegeben und irgendwie fühlte es sich richtig an, was hier gerade geschah.

Das _warum_ war unwichtig, es zählte nur die Tatsache, dass es geschah. Ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit war erneut zur Gegenwart geworden und alte Wege, die er schon längst vergessen hatte, lagen nun wieder vor ihm.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, dieser Illusion brauchte er sich gar nicht erst hinzugeben, und wie viel er von diesem Weg gehen würde, wusste der Zaubertränkemeister nicht, doch im Moment zählten nur die Schritte, die sie gemeinsam über den Rasen gingen und damit die Vergangenheit wieder zum Leben erweckten.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an das Schauspiel, welches sich hier vor wenigen Minuten abgespielt hatte, außer ein halb kaputter Ball, der verlassen im löchrigen Netzt des Tores lag und ein durchnässter, schwarzer Umhang, der schaurig im kalten Wind des Herbstes tanzte und von einem Mann erzählte, der zurück gekehrt war.

* * *

Ein ganz liebes Dankeschön ergeht an dieser Stelle an Elize7 und Me-Chan! 

_Elize7_: Christian war noch nicht ganz richtig...aber fast ;-)...

_Me-Chan_: Das Risiko des extremen OOC musste ich eingehen, sonst wäre die Geschichte in diesem Maße nicht möglich, fürchte ich ;-). Freut mich, dass sie dir dennoch so gefällt!!!


End file.
